


Ink and Coffee Beans

by Mimi_Monstr



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, The Author Regrets Nothing, just another imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Monstr/pseuds/Mimi_Monstr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd never miss a face like his. Apparently he couldn't either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink and Coffee Beans

The coffee shop that you had some how managed to score a job at was pretty busy. It was located near your college campus, about five minutes away just by foot, so of course it was busy.  
It was also quite hard to get a job there when about three hundred other people wanted the same thing, but you somehow managed to get the open position and you couldn’t complain. No matter how bad it got during rush hour, or how a lot of people from campus came to talk to the workers and distract them from their job. Which was a little annoying because then you had angry customers waiting for their order.  
But you still didn’t complain, because it was a job, and a job means money, and money is good for whatever the hell you need it for.  
Because nothing in this world was necessarily free right?

Brenda, the fiery redhead at the front counter had been barking orders at the three others working the machines since you had gotten in at four today. Since you had classes from ten to two, your shift started later, but on most days it ended no later than eight. That is unless you took a later shift, which you did on weekends to keep yourself busy. 

“Large Caffe Latte with two shots of espresso, stat!” Her voice rang loudly through the shop. You and Linda, the blonde girl that was way too nice for her own good, began to grab the ingredients for the drink in order to make it.

This is normally how you spent your days. Then at night you’d go home and work on a book report that was due the next morning, since procrastination happen to be one of your many talents. Or you just relax in your studio apartment for the rest of the night with a nice bowl of chips and netflix. Until your friends came over or dragged you out of it for some party or to hang out elsewhere. 

 

..--..--.. 

Some days, you would stay late at the shop though. Either to help clean up, or sometimes you offered to work in someone else’s place.. It wasn’t to gawk at certain tall, lanky blonde that would come in from time to time with either his backpack to study or some friends to hang out in the corner booth. Of course it wasn’t.

Occasionally the two of you would talk. (If you count taking his order as talking) and sometimes, you guys would meet each others eyes for a brief moment or three. His bright blue gaze and that dumb smile he sometimes flashed at you, making your knees weak. The black metal ring going through his bottom lip only made it that much worse.

From what you could pick up from his loud friends, his name was Luke and he also went to the same university you attended. Unfortunately you didn’t have any classes with him. You knew mostly because you could never miss a face like that, even in some of your much larger classes.  
He was a singer and apparently loved penguins. Not much else you could really pick up, but that was okay. Maybe you’d end up finding out more about him yourself.  
If only you had the balls to talk to him..

 

..--..--..

 

“(Y/n)! Are you working the night shift tonight?” Brenda yelled from the front door while letting her firetruck red hair down from the bun atop her head, effectively startling you and a few other consumers that remained in the shop. Even though it was well past nine.

“Mhmm,” you hummed loudly. “Got nothin’ better to do.” You shrugged while wiping down the counter with a damp rag. Brenda walked back up to the cash register, crossing her arms on the counter and leaning on them.  
“Y’know you’re here a lot. Every week day if I’m correct.” She sighed, tilting her head off to the side while talking. “It’s the weekend and I kinda don’t mind taking up your shift.” 

Tossing the cloth into the sink, you leaned your hips on the other side of the counter and shrugged your shoulders again. “Nah, it’s cool. I already said I’d stay.” offering her a smile, you patted her shoulder. “Just go, I got things here.” 

Her brown eyes met your (e/c) ones for a moment, and then she sighed. Pushing herself off of the counter. “Alright then. See you Monday?”

“For sure.”

With that, she fixed her bag on her shoulder, bidded you a quick good bye and was out the door in no time. Disappearing down the street in her cherry red Bug.

The bell at the top of the door had rug shortly after, signaling for a new customer and you put on smile. The familiar pair of icy blue eyes meet yours and the usually perfect quiff that sat on top of Luke’s head wasn’t there. Instead it was replaced with a black beanie to match the coat he had on and his blonde hair had been swept off to the side of his face. A good look for him you thought. A really good look..

“Hai!” You greeted a little too happily, but he didn’t seem to notice really. In fact Luke’s grin matched yours while he walked up to the register.  
“Hey (Y/n),” his hand was playing with the strap of his backpack as he greeted you. Though, the fact that he knew your name caught you a little off guard.  
“How did you..?”  
“Name tag.” he chuckled, pointing to the piece of plastic on your chest.

Nice one (y/n)..

You could feel the heat rushing to your cheeks in no time, and you averted your eyes to the register while you laughed. “Y-yeah, yeah right. Uh, you want the usual, right? Latte Macchiato?” your fingers worked quickly to input the information on the screen of the register, still not meeting his eyes directly.

“No, not tonight. I gotta a lot of get done so I’ll just take a Red Eye, large please.” He shook his bag for emphasis. When you looked up at him again, he was still wearing that cute little grin and you nodded. 

The vibe he gave off was kind and laid back, why you were so nervous around him was a bit weird, but it wasn’t unusual. He was rather good looking.. Okay, he was freaking gorgeous, but that still shouldn’t have gotten you all flustered.

“Okay, your total is 3.48.” The receipt shot out of the it’s little dispenser as he handed over the slightly wrinkled dollar bills and exact change. You handed it over to him with a shy smile, then began to stuff the money into the machine. “It’ll be ready in just a moment.” He nodded and took the piece of paper, stuffing it into his pocket.  
“Alright, thanks beautiful.” 

The noise that left you sounded along the lines of a squeak and a gasp. The blush on your face no doubt had turned into a more intense shade of pink and your eyes, the size of saucers while you watched him slaughter over to a table near the back and sit down.

Never the less, after your brain finally registered that, yeah. That actually happened. You whipped around and began to make the blonde’s coffee. Occasionally tossing a glance over your shoulder at Luke and catching him with a pencil in his mouth and eyes glued to the computer screen in front of him. The sight made you giggle a bit, and kinda spill some coffee beans, since you weren’t paying any affection. 

..-..-..

 

The low hum of the larger heater that sat in the break room was soothing and constant. Something that you could probably fall asleep too, and you almost did.  
Like twice, but that’s besides the point. 

In order to keep yourself awake, you made your way back into the kitchen and peeked over the counter to observe the few remaining customers. Silently giggling at the ones that were actually beginning to doze off, including Luke.  
His head had was resting on one of his books that he’d probably been reading and his mouth was hanging open. Even though you couldn’t fight back the laugh that was bubbling in your throat, you still found it rather adorable. 

The clock read that it was almost one in the morning and you where tired yourself so you decided to start closing up. A few people leaving their desks and sending a drowsy goodnight your way as you stacked up ingredients onto shelves and cabinets, taking the milk and cream into the fridge. 

After you had finished that, you went over and began waking people up. Which took a little longer than needed because some people where just flat out knocked out on the table.  
When you had reached Luke, he was already opening his eyes, looking up at you with that lazy smile that always seemed to appear on his face whenever his saw you.  
“Oh, yeah, hey.. Are you closing?”His voice was husky and riddled with sleep, which made you go weak in the knees and watching him yawn and rub his eyes with closed fists was probably even cuter than when a baby did it. Probably. 

“Yeah, just about. Uh, you need a ride home or something?” your cheeks heating up again as you asked. It was probably really weird, because you didn’t even know the guy like that and now that you thought about, it sounded pretty weird and creepy. Maybe that was a bad thing to ask. 

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks anyway.” he muttered, collecting his books and laptop. Nodding, you quickly turned on your heel and headed for the back to collect your things as well. Silently cursing at yourself and the world for making things awkward and weird. At least in your mind it was. Like, who offers a ride to a stranger?! 

With the shops keys in hand, you made a beeline for the door and held it open while the last of the crowd filed out. Unfortunately, you noticed that a certain Blonde hadn’t been one of them. Meaning that he had already left.. because you had creeped him out. Great.  
“Way to go (y/n)” You hissed at yourself while pushing the keys into the lock on the door and twisting until a soft click sounded. Grumbling as you walked over to your own car in the near empty parking lot. 

“Hey, (y/n) right?!” 

You were, for the lack of a better word, surprised when you looked over your shoulder at Luke jogging your way, bag thumping against his back. “Yeah?”

He reached you in no time and even though he seemed a little winded, he still smiled brightly down at you. “Yeah, so uh.. I was wondering if maybe, I could get your number?” His hand coming up and rubbing the back of his neck as his teeth pulling at his lip ring. Probably a nervous tick, but you weren’t complaining. 

“Really?” You asked, and the smile that you willed down slowly crept up toy our lips. “I-I mean sure, do you have a pen or something?” 

As calm as you’d liked to believe you were on the outside. Your mind was a total wreck. If he wasn’t standing in front of you, you’d probably be running around the parking lot screaming your head off honestly.  
Your body was buzzing as he pulled out a pen from his pocket and handed it to you, then pulled up his right sleeve and held out his arm. “My name is Luke, by the way.

“I kinda figured. Your friends are pretty loud.” you took his arm into your hand while giggling a bit, quick but still careful not to dig into his pretty, pale skin while scribbling your number onto his wrist. 

Just as you finished up, the sound of Green Day was pouring from the open windows of a black SUV that had just pulled into a parking lot. Two guys, which you recognized as Luke’s friends, sticking their heads out of the opening. “Lucas, stop flirting and let’s go!” The tanned, dark haired one yelled from the front seat. A wide smirk gracing his lips. 

Luke rolled his eyes, his cheeks now a light red and you laughed again, handing his pen back. “I’ll see you later then?” 

“Yeah, I’ll call you.” He nodded his head while backtracking a few steps, then turning around and jogging up to the car. 

That last thing you heard from the truck was someone yelling “I hate you guys,” over the music, then a “Shut up Luke.” Along with the sound of Green Day’s Kill The DJ as they drove away.


End file.
